Master Mark
Keyblade Master Mark This is an article about Mark. You may be looking for Kaxrm Personality Mark is known for being rough and competitive on the outside but on the inside he really just wants to protect his friends. He will do anything to get higher up in the world and also enjoys fighting in tournaments. Before he became a nobodie he was the champion of five cups in olympus coloseum and three in the underd dome. Appearence Mark wears long blue pants and a bright yellow shirt. He wears a green and red necklace that symbolizes that he is a student of Master Lance. He has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wears basketball shoes that are black and silver. Weapons Mark uses one keyblade orginally but after fighting the masked kid he has two. His first one is called the bond of blood. It has a circular gaurd that is red. The hilt is silver and the blade is gold. The keychain is red and gold and has a circle with a knife in it. The other one is called Home Advantage. It has a white hilt and a grey handle. The pole is red like the wood that Redwood is named after. The Blade is green. Abilities Mark can use two keyblades at the same time. He doesn't know magic but he does have some Limit Breaks Limit Breaks "Call in the Calvary" Mark throws his two keyblades into the air and Davis runs at the enemy davis throws his two keyblades and they combine with Marks to make a giant one. They both grab a handle and slam it into the ground, making a huge shockwave. Life Early life Mark was born in Radiant Garden but was sent to Redwood to train with Master Lance at the age of three. He was his star pupil and eventually he got Master Lance to accept his cousin Laura and nephew Thomas. At the age of 10 he defeated the famous assasin Bob when he attacked Redwood. For this he was allowed to take his master qualification exam at the age of 12 along with his cousin Laura. When they passed they became the youngest people to become Masters. Keyblade War See Organization Final: Before the Organization. Relationships Laura Laura is one of Marks best friends. As his cousin she grew up with him and went to the Redwood training academy with him. They are the youngest keyblade masters ever. Thomas Thomas is Marks older sisters son. He is 9 years old at the time of BtO. Mark cares for him deeply because he and Laura are his only family left. Pizza Man Mark and the Pizza Man met very breifly in Radiant Garden. Masked Kid After the Masked Kid attacked Mark in Halloween Town they bonded over a battle against a giant Elect. Qoutes What kind of a name is Bob? I mean if your going to be an assasin make a good name!" To bob the assasin in Redwood "So like this X-Blade. It kills stuff? Can I have it?"To master Lance before he understood hat the x-blade was in Redwood "Laura we need to find Thomas c'mon. And no we cannot get pizza." To Laura in Radiant Garden "Your mom is an elect that went rouge!" To the masked kid at Halloween town Category:Organization Final Category:Characters